Restarting the System and Changing the Codes
by BrokenGlassAndEverClear
Summary: After months in the hospital due to a car crash, Victoria Blackwell is thrust into another world known as Hollow Bastion. knowing that she could be anyone she wanted, Victoria decided to save the two Nobodies she cared for most. but come to find out she could only save one...
1. Chapter 1 Downloading the program

Restarting the system and changing the codes: a kingdom hearts fanfic.

Note: I do NOT own kingdom hearts or the final fantasy characters that take part in this story.

I make my stories purely out of the hopes to give the fans entertainment and make absolutely NO profit in making this. So yeah…eat me square enix. P.s. in every chapter one letter will be replaced with a number! Find it to have your username put into the next chapter, but other than that, I hope you all enjoy!

Chapt3r: 1 Download1n9 th3

pr09ram

"Do you think she'll live Doctor?" asked Nurse Hanuman. "It would be a miracle if the patient stays alive over night let alone a week." Replied . The patient in question was Victoria Blackwell, a wealthy young girl whose life was falling down around her. Her once chocolate brown hair and turned into a mousey brown, While her eyes were a dull blue. Her mother had died 2 years ago and Victoria had been spiraling into a deep depression ever since and her father, Vincent Blackwell simply didn't care. The only thing that gave Victoria any sort of comfort was her books. She had almost any kind of book you can think of, adventure, action, and action/adventure, but none of these could ever compare to her favorite. It was a fantasy/adventure series that was said to be written about a videogame, it's name was _Kingdom Hearts_. These books were extremely hard to acquire considering the fact that they don't sell them in London and that they weren't the manga version, 0nly words were within these books.

Her dire situation was caused by a car crash, Victoria couldn't remember much of it, the only thing she did remember was the face of the woman who caused it, the woman possessed rage filled blue eyes and pulled back golden blond hair. The woman's identity was Arlene Yarrowcard, the girl she grew up with. Such betrayal proved to only further push Victoria towards the brink of death. "How are you feeling today Ms. Blackwell?" Nurse Hanuman asked. Victoria didn't answer because she wasn't listening to Hanuman; she was paying attention to the strange mold on the ceiling. The mold was pitch black with splashes of deep purple swirling through it. Nurse Hanuman waited a moment before setting Blackwell's lunch tray down on the table beside her "well, I see you're not in a speaking mood today…so I guess I'll be going" Hanuman sighed, leaving the patient to herself.

Victoria was all but perplexed by the mold on her ceiling, it was actually a bubble of sorts and it was spreading rapidly across the room, encasing her in the black goop. Amazingly it was becoming easier to breathe, and she felt like she could run all the way to Australia and back. Then she saw something she'd never forget, a very tall man was walking towards her. The man's hair was brown and he had streaks of white on either side, he was wearing golden headphones with skull emblems on them. What was more; he was…carrying a penguin. "Hello Victoria…" his voice was deep, and it sounded like he was singing. "What do you want?" Victoria asked, afraid. "I am here to make your dream come true of course…" the man replied, as if she already knew. The penguin started flapping its wings to get his attention, "what is it Mimi?" he ask happily, laying a single hand on Mimi's head to calm her down. He looked back up to Victoria with piercing yellow eyes, "do you want to live happily Victoria?" he asked in a grim tone. Her eye widened with hope. "Yes! More than anything!" Victoria yelled. "I can give you exactly that, but it shall come at price…" he replied in the same somber voice. Victoria took a step back "what is it?...". the man sighed as he sat Mimi down on what Victoria hoped was floor, "its quite simple really; first off, your never to see your family again, your father, grandfather ,uncle , aunt, not even your mother's grave…" he started. "What?!" Victoria whimpered. "Listen for there are reasons that it's simple…" he replied calmly. She stayed silent, waiting for him to speak. "Secondly, when you meet someone you truly love, you must strike a bargain with him in order to get his love in return." The man smiled. "What are you saying?! He'd never love me if I did that! He would just think I'm crazy!" Victoria wined. "You never know Victoria; he might be crazier than you are." He smiled. "And lastly…" he started, looking down at the penguin. "You are to break at least one person's heart" the man laughed, adjusting his headphones. Victoria looked at him for the longest time, silent. "Do you agree to the conditions?" he asked. She weighed her options, could she live with herself if she said no? But to break another's heart, it was unspeakable! But her own heart needed happiness, and she couldn't get that here, not with Arlene or her father. Not in London. Victoria thought about her mother, mama would have wanted her to be happy… " I'll do it" Victoria whispered. "And your sure about this?" the man said. "Yes". "Then all you need to do is step forward, and step into the world you know best…" Victoria stepped forward, changing her life forever. "What's your name?" she asked. "My name is Al and you dear, need a new name for where you're going." Al replied. Victoria looked at herself, she was disappearing. "Wait! My name! What is it?!" then Victoria was gone. Al looked at Mimi "well, looks like our job is done here. I bet Miku could never get someone to agree to _that_, now could she?" Al laughed.

Download Complete

Ending Notes: I do NOT own vocaloid ether! Hope you guy enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2 Systems Check

Restarting the system and changing the codes: a kingdom hearts fanfic.

**Note: I do NOT own any of the kingdom hearts, Vocaloid or final fantasy characters that take part in this story.**

**I make my stories purely out of the hopes to give the fans entertainment and make absolutely NO profit in making this. So yeah…eat me square enix. P.s. in every chapter one letter will be replaced with a number! Find it to have your username put into the next chapter, but other than that, I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapt3r: 2

Systems Check

"Hey! Are you ok? Wake up!" Victoria woke up to a girl standing over her. "Umm…" she didn't know what to say. "You must have hit your head pretty hard if all you have to say is umm! Now, do you need help?" the girl laughed. And that's when Victoria realized who it was. "Y-yuffie?" Victoria stuttered. "Do I…know you?" Yuffie asked confused as she helped Victoria up. Vibrant teal locks of hair fell around her causing Victoria to jump in surprise. Running to the nearest window, she looked at her reflection to see a girl with teal hair and chocolate brown eyes, her once tan skin was now a light peach color. She knew now what Al had meant when he said she should get a new name. She could be anyone she wanted to be. "So…what's your name?" Yuffie asked, completely over the awkwardness of before. "My name?" Victoria said absentmindedly. "Yeah, what is it?" Yuffie asked again, irritated. Victoria needed to think up a new name for herself fast. Vicky? Vanessa? Robert? No! That would never do! "Verdi; my name is Verdi." She finally replied. "Well, it's nice to meet you Verdi! Say... Would you like to meet the restoration committee?"

Yuffie and Verdi were walking through hollow bastion when they came across Scrooge Mcduck putting up a sign that said "Ice cream for sale! No refunds!". "Hey Verdi; do you want some ice cream?" Yuffie asked nicely. Verdi checked her pockets. "Sorry I don't have any munny" she apologized. "That's okay! I have enough for the both of us!" Yuffie laughed.

And a walk with wonderful ice cream ensued, leaving the girls laughing by the time they got to Merlin's house. "I'm baaack!" yuffie sang as she opened the door. The only people there were Leon and Cid. "Who's this yuffie?" Leon asked, unsure. "This is our new friend Verdi!" yuffie laughed. Leon only looked skeptically at Verdi, and frankly it was making her nervous. "Don't be so harsh Squall!" Yuffie wined. At this point Verdi had lost interest in Leon and Yuffie's argument. She walked up behind Cid, reading the codes he wrote into the program. "Is that claymore?" Verdi asked, not thinking. Cid immediately turned around in his chair, angry. "How would ya know?! I haven't spoke a word of this to nobody! Leon! Yuffie! Have ya been in ma computer!?" Cid yelled. The two stopped talking and turned their heads slowly to look at Cid. On the inside, Verdi was slapping herself, why didn't she think before talking?!

She looked up at them they were all staring. What should she say?! "I- ummm…uh…" Verdi looked at the computer, finding salvation within her salvation. On the screen it plainly said; Operation Claymore. She pointed at it, making Cid turn. He scratched his chin, "when did I do that?" mumbled, confused.

**Thank you DecidedFate13 for reviewing I certainly appreciate you taking your time to review! and because your the only one who did,...I dedicate this Chapter to you! hope you enjoyed it!**

**But yes, on another note. I require TWO reviews before I continue this story! I REPEAT! TWO REVIEWS! and until then I'll be writing random oneshots :3 and i just might take requests~ **

**_BrokenGlassAndEverClear~~~_ **


End file.
